


O is for Orchestrate; Bhallaladeva

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [15]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Bhallaladeva gets the shock of his life at the moment he had been looking forward to.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096





	O is for Orchestrate; Bhallaladeva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts).



Nobody is sure who started it.

Not even him, the shrewdest of them all.

It began as a mere whisper, softer than his mother’s footsteps while she caught him red-handed in his mischievous activities… ah yes, he too was a child once.

It has now grown into the loudest chorus he has ever heard. Yes, louder than even the coronation day thing.

The collective chants make it hard to realise whether the statue being installed is his or that of…

“Baahubali,” growls Bhallaladeva in disgust, still unable to fathom who orchestrated this entire sequence of civil disobedience.


End file.
